Be mine, Valentine?
by RinnyRibbons
Summary: You can love me to pieces or hate me to death, but just know I'll be here for you, till I take my last breath. Rin Kagamine is a total tsundere, especially when it involves romance. When Len Kagamine, one of her closest friends and current crush asks her out on a date for valentines day, what will happen? Rin x Len Oneshot. First Fanfic!


_**You can love me to pieces or hate me to death, but just know I'll be here for you, till I take my last breath. Rin Kagamine is a total tsundere, especially when it involves romance. When Len Kagamine, one of her closest friends and current crush asks her out on a date for valentines day, what will happen?**_

* * *

_**Hello there! I am RinnyRibbons, I am somewhat new, and somewhat interesting. Rin x Len is my OTP and since it's Valentine's Day... I've decided to write something lovely about the two, involving this special day.  
**_

_**The only disclaimer, is that I do NOT own Vocaloid, and I never will. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy! **_

* * *

Miku Hatsune giggled and skipped down the hall all lovey-dovey and in the spirit for Valentine's. She stopped at Rin's locker with a grin from ear to ear. It kinda creeped her out, even though she wasn't focused on Miku's face at all, but rather the pink note in her hands.

* * *

_As soon as the final bell rang, everyone hurried out the door to leave, including the teacher. The only people who were left in the room were Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine. Len was asleep... Rin mentally facepalmed and walked over to his desk. She crouched down and looked at him, peacefully sleeping. He probably didn't get enough sleep, and Rin wondered why.  
_

_He took small and soft breaths, as Rin gazed at him. His blonde hair splayed out and spiked, his eyelashes painted on his skin perfectly.  
_

_"He's...so cute." She whispered. Len twitched and let out a yawn. Rin backed up and leaned up against the wall, pretending as if she wasn't just about to kiss him while he was sleeping.  
It was weird thinking of one of her friends up close like that.  
_

_Len slowly opened his eyes and glanced over at Rin._

_"Ahh... it's just you." _

_"Y-yeah, do you have a problem with that?"_

_"No, I just thought you might be Tei, or something. I heard someone creepy whispering in my ear."_

_Rin pretended as if a moment ago never even happened. "Well I was just resting up against here, you wouldn't hear anything from me!"_

_Len rose an eyebrow. "Why are you still here? Didn't the bell ring a few minutes ago?"_

_Ah, damn it!_

_"Yeah, but um... I was waiting for you to wake up. S-see what a good friend I am?" She awkwardly chuckled. Rin felt his eyes burning into her, and attempted to leave the room with an excuse. "So, now that you're awake, I'll just be on my merry wa-"_

_"Not so fast. I... wait a minute."_

_He took a minute to grab his backpack, and pull something out from the back pocket, but he then walked over to her, handing her a note... it was pink, and in the shape of a heart.  
_

_"Wh-what's this?" She asked, slightly embarrassed._

_"It's Valentine's Day, what do you think it is? Read it as soon as you can." He said, smiling._

_His smile... it made Rin want to melt into a puddle!  
_

* * *

Before Miku noticed however, Rin shoved it into her backpack, still avoiding eye contact with her.

Miku did notice though, and tried to grab the note out of the small pocket in her bag, but Rin refused to let Miku read it, or embarrass her in any way, especially today. Finally Miku gave up, but decided to keep irritating her by asking her a question that only a true tsundere couldn't possibly answer without acting suspicious.

"So Rin, how many valentines did you get?" She smirked. Rin ignored her, and proceeded to walk away, out of the school building. Miku turned away for one moment, and when she turned to get her attention once more, it was already too late. Rin had ran away, and there was no way Miku was running in the opposite direction of her home.

She knew Rin had something to hide though, and had plans to find out what.

* * *

Rin wrapped up in a fuzzy warm blanket up in her bedroom, slightly blushing as she held the pink love note to her face.

_**To my darling Rinny…**_

_**I might not be in your romantic vision,**_

_**but surely this will impact your decision.**_

_**The way your sparkling eyes shine,**_

_**I want you to be mine.**_

_**I may not be the perfect guy…**_

_**but that's only because I'm shy.**_

_**Be mine, Valentine?**_

_**Your admirer,**_

_**Len Kagamine.**_

She flipped the small card over and read the back, her heart pounding.

_**Rin, I hope you know what this letter means. **_

_**I really like you. I know that you're the only one for me.**_

_**If you feel the same… please go to the park, Sunrise Meadow at exactly eight o'clock. **_

_**Love or Not… **_

_**~Len**_

* * *

Rin felt her face heat up even more, if possible, and hid under her blankets, processing this in her mind.

_Len... d-do I really like him? Just before, in the classroom... I was acting strangely. __  
_

She sighed dreamily, and held the note to her chest tightly. She remembered how they first met.

It was the exact same park Len asked her to meet him at, and she remembered it very well.

* * *

_Rin Kagamine, seven years old at Sunrise Meadow... she loved flowers, so she usually spent most of her time around the greenery and scenery rather than the playground. Len, however, was the opposite. Everyday, he would be all alone sitting on the swings. The other kids invited him to play, but he never accepted. It was weird for a child, to isolate himself away from other people. Especially since Len seemed like such a kind person. His parents eventually talked with Rin's and they became very friendly towards each other. _

_Rin assumed that she and Len would become friends, but she didn't know how to approach him. _

_Finally, Rin decided to talk to him. _

_She sat in the swing next to him and smiled. "Hi... I'm Rin." The boy stayed silent, continuing to swing back and forth. Rin felt uncomfortably awkward and tried saying something else. Being the awkward and weird little girl she was, she said the first thing that came to mind.  
_

_"I like rabbits." _

_Instead of replying, Len tried to hold back a laugh, and Rin noticed.  
She didn't know what to say next though, and was stuck in that same awkward silence again.  
Rin finally thought that maybe he really wasn't interested in becoming friends, and started walking over into the garden part of the park.  
_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I'm Len."_

* * *

Rin realized that back then, he was only a little timid, and now... He had such a way with lovely loving words...

She thought back to the question she asked herself before.

_Do I really like Len like that?_

The sound of his voice made her heart flutter... even when he did something wrong, or upset Rin, he would always apologize, and mean it...  
Rin didn't want to admit it. For some reason, part of her heart was denying her crush on Len.

"Ah, so you do have a Valentine!"

Rin didn't even have to turn around to know who said that.

"N-no way, um... this?" She giggled, holding the "Note" to her face. "This is... a grocery list. My mom wanted me to go to the store and-"

"Don't even try to lie to me, Rin. If that really wasn't a Valentine, then why would Len Kagamine's name be on it?"

"B-because... I'm out of Len's. I need to pick some up-"

"Haha, very funny. Let me see it."

Rin knew she couldn't argue with Miku, or come up with anymore excuses, and she handed her the Miku was done reading it, she grinned creepily at her.

"So... you like him that way, right?"

Rin fidgeted with her sleeve, and muttered a quiet agreement under her breath.

Miku then backed up slowly until her back came in contact with a door. She opened that door, and went inside.

...

...

...

"What the fudge are you doing in my closet?"

She heard rustling and laughter coming from the door and finally, Miku came out... with a frilly pink dress behind her back.  
"Where did you find that?" She cringed. Miku didn't answer and threw it into Rin's arm. "There's no way I'm wearing this, it's too girly! Can't I just be myself?" Rin complained.

* * *

Miku and Rin continued to argue until they both realized it was almost eight o' changed out of her uniform, but not into the girly dress Miku found. It was still a dress, but it wasn't like the others. It was cerulean, and perfectly matched the hue in Rin's eyes.

It was short, so she wouldn't trip, but she had white tights underneath so she wouldn't freeze out in the cold Not-Winter-But-Still-Not-Spring shoes matched the color of the dress, and her jacket matched the color of her leggings, and childish, yet adorable ribbon on top of her head.

It was a very pretty outfit to Rin. There was only one thing that was missing...Rin went over to her dresser, and grabbed the silver necklace with a sapphire pendant that she got on her birthday.  
It was extremely special to her, because her father gave it to her. It was almost as if her father was really with her...

Before Rin started drifting back on past memories, she hurried out the door with lived near Sunrise Meadow, so she decided to walk her over there. She might as well.

As they slowly walked side by side, it got too decided to break the silence. "I really hope your date with Len goes well..." She mentioned. "Me too... I'm just really nervous. M-my heart feels like it might burst."

They continued with their conversation, until they finally were at Meadow Park.

Rin started to walk off, but Miku cut her off.

"Hey... if anything doesn't go well, you can always come to me. I'll always be your friend, and I'm always here for you."

Rin stopped in her tracks. She didn't have many friends, but she was glad to have Miku.  
Before she left to go see Len, she embraced Miku in a hug.

"Thank you, I know... I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, I promise! ...I'm glad we're friends, Miku. Be careful on your way home." She beamed.

They said their goodbyes, and Miku left.

* * *

Rin looked around in the darkness for Len. She eventually spotted him, sitting on the swings.  
She walked over and sat in the one next to him.

"H-hey..." She greeted him, as same as usual, yet something felt awkward this time.  
Len greeted her back quietly, and they just sat in the silence of the peaceful night, gazing up at the stars.

The silence didn't matter to them, being together was enough.

Eventually though, Len decided to make a move and grabbed Rin's hand.

"There was something I wanted to show you... follow me." Len murmured. She followed him into the garden and it also felt different.  
Ever since her father...passed away, Rin rarely visited the park.

He pulled a rose from the garden and handed it to her."Oh Len, you're so cliche." She teased. "A-at least it's romantic!" He claimed.

They frolicked through the flowers like little children, still holding hands. Eventually, Len had another surprise for Rin.

"Okay, now close your eyes." He whispered, and she did.

She didn't know what was going on, but the whole world seemed to slow down, and finally, Len leaned in, placing his hands against her shoulders. "L-len," she interrupted, "Y-you're going to kiss me?" "Y-yeah..." He awkwardly replied.

"I want this moment to be magical... a-and right now there's some creepy guy staring at us..."

The odd, yet familiar blue-haired man beside them crossed his arms and stormed off.

"...He's gone. Close your eyes..." He whispered soothingly. She hesitated, but slid her eyes shut and waited...

Waited...

Waited...

Waited...

"Le-"

As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into his arms, pressing his warm and smooth lips against hers. She stood there with her eyes open for a moment, but soon shut them as she put her hands on his face, drawing him closer.A few seconds later, Len decided to make their first kiss more passionate, and licked her upper lip. Rin opened her mouth, letting him in, and as soon as their tongues touched, they both pulled away, embarrassed.

Len attempted to grab her hand again, and once he did, he said something he forgot to earlier.

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Rin... I love you."_

_"I love you too, Len."_

* * *

_The End~_

**_Did you like it...? It was my first fanfic, and Valentine's Day was today, so it might not be perfect. _**

**_Leave me a review please!_**

**_Au Reviour my darlings~-RinnyRibbons  
_**


End file.
